


Mid... Well not life crisis

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: Sock ponders a question that demons who used to be human like him must eventually face. And promptly has a panic attack.
Relationships: Jonathan Combs/Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski | Sock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Mid... Well not life crisis

Johnathan and Sock were sitting in the bottle blonds bed watching some anime on Johnathan's laptop. The little demon absolutely loving it, watching the wacky comedy and its cast.

"Man if only highschool was this entertaining when I was going" Sock comments watching the twins on screen bothering their poor blond friend.

This made Johnathan pause, both the anime and figuratively as he looked over Sock. Sharp blue eyes staring into emerald green.

"Uhh something on my face hot stuff? Or are you finally going to make a move? Because yeah, I'm down let's do this" Sock spoke. Rather enthusiastically. Johnathan kept a mental note to file the enthusiasm on that last part to be explored later.

Preferably when they have the house alone to themselves and he doesn't have to worry about any... Noises...

"Not what's on my mind right now, Sock, how... old are you exactly?" Johnathan asked fully curious.

"Twenty Seven" Sock said it so easily he almost bought it but a quick glare from the blond had the brunette laughing.

"Okay fine I'm nineteen, at least I think I am" Sock answered those last six words a little unsure. "Wait do I only count the human years or include my time as a demon?" Then he looked panicked and ended up grabbing the now nervous teen by the shoulders fingers digging into his hoodie. "J-Johnathan I don't know how old I am! What if time moves differently in hell?! How long have I been dead?! Do I stay nineteen forever or do I add on years for eternity?!" He's shouting now and shaking him in panic.

Johnathan was thankfully let go but now Sock is flying around his room frantically ranting about how he doesn't know what age he is supposed to be or if demons age or not and if he's going to be subject to shitty birthday gifts for all eternity because he lives in hell now.

Johnathan had to shout his name a few times for Sock to stop long enough to take a metaphorical breath.

He talked him through a few things, like how aging wouldn't make sense especially if his spooky hole has stayed the same for so long neither healing or rotting. As for the years count them but think of it as permanently looking good for your age no matter how old you are. The birthdays however he reasoned that even living people are subject to shitty gifts already. Hell bound or not.

It did raise the question of maybe having a death day celebration like some morbid twist to the whole thing. Sock figured he can ask Mephistopheles later even if the man doesn't understand time he is good with people and traditions.

Much calmer Sock went back to laying down and leaning against his friend.

"So you didn't say anything negative to me being open to moves being made" Sock grinned. Johnathan rolled his eyes and sighed then planted a kiss to the demons lips. It was brief but it left Sock stunned and beside himself with happiness as he blushed so red a tomato would be envious.

"We can talk about it later okay? Just watch the show for now" Johnathan spoke with his special brand of good natured apathy. Sock gave a light kiss back then resettled.

"Yeah alright, later" Sock agreed. While it was Johnathan's turn to go red.

The show never did get un-paused for a while. Noises be damned.


End file.
